Once in A Blue Moon
by Binasu
Summary: What would you do if all the fictional characters suddenly could exist in our world? And we could exist in theirs? Welcome to the Complex World, where everything seems possible and nothing is as it seems. quote from the Labyrinth . Please R
1. Chapter 01: Welcome to the Complex World

Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter 01: Welcome to the Complex World

[**Disclaimer**] I merely own the OCs in the story, all the fictional characters are copyrighted to their respected creators and the idea for this story came from **Songwind's ****Bishonen and Bishoujo**. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood glaring at each other, she with her hands on her hips and him with his hands in fists. She was average in height, average body; golden, hair that was braided along her back resting in the center behind the belly-button. Crystal blue eyes that burned with anger, pale skin that was milky white. She wore a large black shirt with tight jeans and white socks. In her left hand was a dirty rag. He was different, tall and long silver, white hair. Creamy skins with sharp amber eyes atop his head were a pair of small dog like ears that were twitching furiously. He wore a red kimono robe with a necklace of black beads and white canine teeth. He had a shabby looking sword tied to his side, and he wore no shoes.

"I don't have to explain this to you!" She yelled.

"And I don't have to agree to it!" He growled back.

"It's not up to you!" She screamed slamming her foot down.

Around them was a sectional couch in a brown paisley pattern. Behind them was a large entertainment center with a big flat screen and various game consuls, movies, games, and such. To the left of the entertainment system was a door and to the right the room stretched out to a couple of chairs and loveseat with various bookcases with all kinds of books as well as a large stone fireplace that was currently not lit. Sitting in a rather comfy chair was a princely like boy, his hair short purple hair with two longish strands hanging on either side of his face. He had pale skin like the girl and deep purple eyes. He wore a white button up top with black slacks and socks. His legs were crossed and stared at the two arguing from over the top of his book; War of the Worlds.

"You have a job to do!" The silvery, white haired boy hissed.

"UGH! It's not like I can't do when I have the FREE TIME! I'm not slacking off from my duties there, but I have duties here too!" She protested.

The other boy silently closed his book rising from his chair. He replaced the book in one of the bookcases and walked past the boy and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. The other boy glared and snarled at him.

"Rhiannon, do what you must. Besides InuYasha she isn't the only one who has to attend school. Riku, Yuffie, Draco, Edward, and I also have to return to our respective schools. Our break is over, we all discussed this last week why don't you stop being so obstinate with her." He said softly.

He left the room and disappeared around a corner. InuYasha was still seething, Rhiannon sighed looking at him pleadingly. He tightened his fists and stomped past her, a couple of the books and consul controllers shook, one book fell but only because it was on the edge of the shelf anyway. Rhiannon sighed sitting on the couch cradling her head in her hands.

***

_It's hard to describe my life. In fact, I highly doubt anyone in the RW would believe it, well at least the ones not exposed to this lifestyle. My parents didn't, till they met the new members of my family. But you're here so I might as well try and explain this, no need for you to get lost! My name is Rhiannon; I'm currently a junior in college as a Graphic Design major. I want to be a game designer! Well, at the end of my sophomore year I was approached by a man named Naoki. He is a CEO at a company called BlueMOON. They're a computer programming company, mainly they create games. It was funny for Naoki to approach me shortly after I had declared my major. He told me about a new program they were working on; Complex World. A virtual reality game that allowed the player to team up with every fictional character ever created! Pretty cool, huh? It was a huge mess with the copyrights, but nevertheless it was done. So Naoki told me he was gathering various young Graphic related majors together to help BlueMOON test this game. Lucky me! My first day as a Graphic Design major and I basically scored my first job! Of course I agreed, so the next day I was escorted to the BlueMOON headquarters. _

_I wasn't alone, over a thousand other students from every walk of life was there! We were all gathered in a large room will thousands of monitors along the walls and a large portal like object in the center of the room. To make this part of the story shor, (well as short as it can be), the President of BlueMOON Tamotsu Saitou (written here in the standard Western format; first to last name). He explained the dynamics of the Complex World. _

"_This world is an alter-verse to our own the Real World or the RW. This world is divided up into ten sectors: Arcadia, Valea, Oceina, Radia, the Crimson Isles, Beratine, Lotra, Tera, Itine, Nuros, and Gaene. Each of these holds various provinces where the "fictional characters" live. These provinces are protected by the Emperor or Empress of these sectors. Needless to say, you cannot venture into these provinces without clarification. "_

_A girl around the same age as me raised her hand. Shed looked around her to see how many of us were as lost as her. Tamotsu chuckled nodding to the girl. _

_"I'm sorry sir, but I thought this was a game. You make it seem as though it's real."_

"_My dear, I'm sorry my staff seems to have misled you. But it was in your best interest. You see this world is top-secret for the time being. It's still in its infancy even though it has been around for centuries. You surely remember the basic concept of this world; you are partnered with a fictional character of your choosing to "play" through this world. Along the way you may be joined with other characters, as many as you wish."_

_"So like Pokémon?" A boy piped up deeper into the crowd._

_Okay, okay. Complex World is ruled over by many Emperors and Empresses who protect the homes of fictional characters. As a player you team up with these characters and play through the world in an open ended game play. This I gathered easily, it was the story of the Emperors and Empresses that interested me the most. Who were they?_

"_They are players much like yourselves who showed their strength along with their fictional teammates and challenged the current ruler of the sectors and upon winning were blessed by the Gods or Goddesses…"_

_Gods and Goddesses? This is where the alter-verse idea sank in to me. This was another world…here the Gods and Goddesses of Myths existed and some were the deities of these sectors. For example in Greek Myths Athena was the deity of Athens, same concept here! By "blessed" Tamotsu explained that they accepted the Emperor and Empress of their sector. Some even found the new Emperor and Empress and influenced them to challenge the current Emperor or Empress for the throne. It's complicated, but that is gist of the world. _

_So we as players could choose our first partner and then would be randomly sent to a sector to learn the ways of the world and the players. And then we would be set to live our new lives! It was the next thing Tamotsu said to us that really made things interesting._

"_Now you don't have to stay in Complex World, you can leave and you will be allowed to take your partners with you. Though it goes without saying you must never tell of their existence until we are ready to launch this world to the RW. But for one more explanatio: the concept of time, for every week you spend in Complex World, one hour will pass in RW. Easy enough? Well please in a orderly fashion register with BlueMOON and you be given a TimeWarp bracelet which will allow you to come and go from the RW to Complex World as well as hold all your information as well as your partners information. Thank you for being here, and enjoy!" _

_So that is where it started. I was nervous and unsure of what fictional character to choose. So I looked down at my shirt, it was an InuYasha tee-shirt that I had purchased at Hot Topic so that is who I chose. I was sent to Oceina; when I came face to face with InuYasha my natural fan-girly instinct hit me. Yes, I played with his ears; of course he yelled and shoved me off. He wasn't happy with me, of course he wouldn't be. Because of me he had been taken from his province, his home, his friends, and his life. That hit me as I was sitting through the seminar of my new education to the Complex World. So as we started our journey I apologized time and time again. It took seven months for him to warm up to me, SEVEN MONTHS! By then I had two new partners with me, Rikku and Gene Starwind. So by the standards of time I had been in Complex World for over a day. Realizing this, we all left for the RW. My parents weren't please with my disappearing act with no prior warning. I know Tamotsu told us not to tell anyone of the Complex World, but these were my parents and since I was sure during my summer vacation I would be spending a lot of time there I had to tell them. _

_Of course they didn't believe me. InuYasha, Rikku, and Gene had stayed in my room…and since InuYasha isn't the most patient person he of course found his way to my parents room steaming wanting to know when we'd go back to Complex World. My parents believed me after that…eventually they told my younger brother…and through the cycle of communications went down from there. At least I have a close knit circle so no one was really adamant about getting to Complex World. So life went on, I had to get a summer job to earn a little extra spending money that and balance my time in Complex World…the three of them were somewhat understanding to spending eight hours a day RW time at the house while I worked. Rikku enjoyed spending some of her time online, she mostly spent her time playing DDR, my family practically knows the songs by heart now! Gene would spend his time in the backyard working on his aim. And InuYasha…well sometimes he'd be out back with Gene hacking away at an old tree, or bothering Rikku trying to learn his way around the internet._

_After crashing my computer once it was decided that he should stay away from it. He'd rummage through the kitchen trying to find Ramen…which my family never bought but when he demanded it I used my money to get him some. I showed him how to use the microwave to cook so and had Rikku and Gene keep an eye on him so he wouldn't burn the house down. Other times I learned he would follow me to work, I was lucky no one in town was very observant so for that summer my secret was safe. Half-way through the summer we were joined by Howl and Calcifer, Yuffie, Riku (its confusing to call one of them and have both respond!), Keiji Maeda, and Magoichi Saiga. Needless to say things started to get a little crazy! Keiji, Gene, and Magoichi became inseparable. Howl was very handy to have around, he taught me how to use various magic spells….oh that reminds me! I forgot to explain about the Garment Exchange, okay basically it works the same as the Garment Grids/Dresspheres in Final Fantasy X-2 and of course this action became usable once Rikku joined my party. But even before this each player takes a class job: up to two at a time along with their basic Cast (a title based on your level). Oh why didn't I explain this sooner? _

_Okay let me start with the Cast system! Casts by definition are like your rank in life in the old days (what I remember from history) you were Nobility, Peasant, ect. Well it's kinda the same thing, BUT instead it's a title based on your level as a player. So to start out you're a Novice (duh) from levels 1-20. A level 20 you change to a SuperNovice till level 40. From there you go to Valiant till level 100. Then you reach Elite…and the next Cast is Emperor/Empress but usually you stay at Elite. You can reach Guardian at level 900...but you have to go through a lot of trails and tasks to gain that Cast so there are very few players who are Guardians. Class Jobs are easy to know Mage, Cleric, Warrior, Ninja, and Bard. Pretty easy right? Well I took the Ninja and Mage class. Now Ninjas can use magic…but a Mage is more elemental and such while Ninjas use tricks more or less. Ok so the Garment Exchange is a special ability usable with characters of course from FFX-2 and a few others I can't think of right now. With this I can change between different class jobs with ease as well as special jobs…but that is something I don't need to explain right now. _

_So anyway back to Howl. He helped me work on my Mage abilities as well as being able to create things! So together we created a house accessed from a bookshelf in my room. Nifty huh? The house is pretty huge everyone has their own room, two large bathrooms for each gender I have my own private one…I'm special right? A HUGE living room, kitchen, dining room, meeting hall, library (though there are plenty of books in the living-room the library is more like a study area), a huge back yard that is more like a meadow surrounded by mountains! The house is amazing! And of course it's located in a remote section of Oceina. Its lovely, Howl and Calcifer did most of the work, but I help with small details I'm still learning all of this! After awhile we added two training rooms, one for physical work-outs and one for magical work outs. _

_This came in real handy when more teammates were added. Over the course of the next few months leading up to winter break we were joined by Yuki Sohma, Kurama (InuYasha doesn't like a full-blood demon around…though Kurama never says anything offensive), (fifth year) Draco Malfoy, Envy, Saix (Riku has a hard time accepting his presence), Kunoichi, Masamune Date (major drama with him…), Xiao Qiao, and last but not least Edward Cullen. Yes it's a house full, but never a dull moment and rarely a quite moment! Six of us attend school…Yuki, Riku, Yuffie, Draco, Edward, and me. The four fictional ones attend their own schools in Complex World…Yuffie and Riku go to school together of course. Edward…he should be attending a school in the Complex World…but being a vampire and from leaving his province he decided he didn't need to. _

_However, when my school started up for spring he contacted Naoki to get an identity for the R.W. Why? Simple he as well as few of the others decided its not safe for me to roam alone in the R.W. he chose himself for the reason that aside from Draco they are the only two who could pass for a person of the R.W. But Draco's abilities as well as hatred for the "Muggles" disqualified him instantly. You see, toward the end of July BlueMOON went public with Complex World…and a few weeks into players discovered aside from their partners entering the R.W. their job abilities followed them as well. So a few fights broke up and some mercenaries were born, why? Well the few Elites and Guardians that existed became prey for their wealth (money in the Complex World is the same in R.W.) and their partners being as strong as the player themselves if not stronger were desirable. Around this time I leveled 100...and my monetary wealth was around $105, 600, 000, 050. But think about how many mouths I have to feed, clothes, ect. That money isn't just sittin in the bank collecting dust! I work hard in both worlds to keep that amount! (Well most of it comes from Complex World.) So Edward was chosen as my bodyguard during my time in R.W. I bet your thinking, but if Complex World is public why don't the others join him as well? _

_The same reasons as certain groups of people hide from the masses: persecution. Many people dislike the idea of fictional characters coming to life, its "unnatural". Yeah, people are really hateful! But then again think of the book bans and such…that's just life. So Edward contacted Naoki because he is the regional head for the Southern Central Plains Region of America, I did mention I'm from Texas right? Well I am…so now you know! Edward wanted Naoki to make him a RW United States citizen so he could attend school with me. Of course for Naoki this was somewhat easy, something about having contacts in the government. I don't understand it, but its better that way. Now all this OF COURSE upset InuYasha who had taken up to following me to work and such…but some people in town noticed him and it was very lucky they were the compassionate type but it was a warning enough to keep him out of the public eye. So now when in the R.W. Edward takes the name Sweeney. And yes we do get a lot of the "OMG! Are you related to Sweeney Todd?" …yeah some people are idiots since Sweeney is his first name. I have met him once…he was with a player name Celeste, he was pleasant enough…he tried to offer Gene a shave it was a rather funny experience. So Edward Sweeney is my cousin who has come to live with my family from Washington. Ok now it's hard for Edward to be out a lot…being a vampire who glitters like a diamond in the sunlight, so Naoki came up with a solution to that problem too. A bracelet that casts a darken sphere around him…though only visible to those who are in the Mage class of the Complex World. And this sphere only is around him when outside in the sunlight. It's nifty…though I could never explain to you fully on how it works. _

_Here is something that is interesting to note, my family is of course Irish…Cullen is an Irish sur-name. It just amuses me to think about, but that is off point isn't it?_

_So everything became settled and Edward my angelic cousin is a Music major (he puts the whole music department to shame!), and our schedules are lined up for the same times, though he has one long class in the evenings so I usually hang out in the music department and study. If you didn't know Edward can read minds…so by being close to him he knows I'm around and that I'm doing just fine. Now this isn't to say I have come across some mercenaries…I have. But they were rather stupid and while Edward has that unnatural speed and grace I ninjutsued his sorry behind to kingdom come! Edward was a little upset with me for it, but hey I have a right to defend myself. It's nice to know that I have a vampire bodyguard around, but I can handle myself most times. So our spring semester when by rather calmly, we spend weekends in the Complex World my life is pretty sweet. So Summer Break rolled around…and being able to spend more time in the Complex World is nice. If you can believe it I've been training to be a Guardian, I'm only around level 300 but its better to start early it helps rank up the levels easier. Being in this program I have taken on certain duties. Like being a guard of the Empress of Oceina, Empress Dao Li. She's a lovely girl four years older than me, I'm not a personal guard now, but I do get to sit and talk with Dao Li from time to time. Keep in mind her name isn't really Dao Li, its just the name she took as Empress so she can still go out and about as a player without being harmed for being an Empress. _

_So that brings us back to today. Schools start up next week, and being so actively involved with my training and guard duties in the Complex World are going to be slacked a little. This ruffled InuYasha's feathers, don't ask me why I'm still trying to figure him out. Though I have to say it's really not just him Masamune, and Saix aren't happy with this either. But being twenty and trying to preserve my life in the R.W. it's important I get an education just the same as the others who attend school as well. Arguments are frequent and usually loud, but it doesn't change a thing…just makes a little more difficult to walk around the R.W. I told you this was difficult to explain, but at least now you have and understanding. Now if I just could find a way to make everyone happy with this situation that would be wonderful. _

***

Rhiannon sighed pushing herself up from the couch and resumed cleaning. She heard a door open and shut.

"About time they got back," she muttered as she returned to dusting the media center.

------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

:D Hi hi! I'm glad you've made it through the first "chapter" of Once in a Blue Moon. In all reality this chapter was running at 28 pages and still not finished. But instead of posting what I guess would be over 30 pages for a first chapter I figured I would just cut it down to a reasonable amount so maybe the first three chapters will be the original first chapter?

If you've got questions or criticism about this story feel free to let me know…but please no flames okay? If you can't say it constructively then please don't bother. Any-who for another bit of credits This story was inspired by Songwind's Bishonen and Bishoujo and all the fictional characters are copyright to their original creators.

Okay enough rambling. Please R&R thank you!

~binasu


	2. Chapter 02: One Big Happy Family

**Chapter Two: One Big Happy Family**

Rhiannon stepped back giving the media center another look to make sure it was clean enough. It was Sunday evenings she usually cleaned in fact, she had finished the kitchen, the library and she had just started on the living room when the Grand Inquisitor barked. She loved her friends, but sometimes they just annoyed the hell out of her. School was her priority; she just wanted the degree to know she had more waiting for her than just serving like a solider to a crown that was in another world. It was nice, and she enjoyed being in the Complex World.

"Rhia-dono?"

She growled silently as she turned around. Behind her stood a lovely young man with red hair it was tamed and yet untamed at the same time. He had bright green eyes but the same skin color as the others had. He dressed in a pink school uniform and was holding plastic sack and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Kurama, did you guys have a fun time?" Rhiannon asked setting the rag down.

"Well, I suppose it was entertaining. Magoichi I'm sure will be more than happy to feel you in. We also picked up some dinner, so you don't have worry about cooking tonight." Kurama replied turning around and disappearing around the corner.

"Oh boy," she muttered following after him.

She rounded the corner, here the hallway spilt into three halls, one on each side and the one that continued forward. Behind her was a large, glass, French doors that opened out into a dining area/patio. You could see an open lush green area and behind it a dark ridge of mountains. The sun was setting casting the mountains in a purple hue; the sky was still blue with orange, yellow, and pink highlights. Two girls were setting up plates and such around the dining table. One girl had short black hair dressed in a black tank-top and grey shorts and tennis shoes as though she had been working out. The other girl had long brown hair, she was a little shorter than the other girl and wore a white Cheongsam dress, it had a mandarin collar, and along its right side was a picture of a cherry blossom branch. They were laughing as they set the table.

Rhiannon smiled as she turned and continued down the straight hallway. This hallway opened into a large Tuscan style kitchen, black marble counter tops and cherry wood cabinets, over the island hung various pots and pans. Two other men stood in the kitchen aside from Kurama who was busy plating the food while the other two were debating and one girl who was leaning against the counter next to Kurama eating an apple.

"Now Mago there is no way some player ripped your shirt off. They're partners would have stopped them from trying!" Said the first.

He was a large man, tall and muscular. He had light blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail that fell nearly to his butt. His bangs were long and pushed back to make it seem like he had a huge lion's mane. His skin was slightly bronze; he wore blue billowy pants with white circular designs printed all over them. He had a white undershirt with long sleeves that was tucked into the pants; the shirt was hanging around his waist. He stood with his hangs on his waist grinning with a cocky confidence at the other man.

This man was slightly shorter and thinner build. He had brown hair that had been pulled into a short pony-tail. He wore brown pants, much like the other man's. His red shirt that had apparently been ripped down the middle, he also wore coat that was white, with a green inland design with floral pattern. He ran a hand over his hair giving the other man the same grin.

"What is hard to believe the ladies find me irresistible?" He replied.

"Oh come off it Magoichi!! You bumped into a shelf that ripped coat open and when you turned around you bumped into another demon dude who got pissed 'cause you touched him so he ripped your shirt! He nearly went back for your heart but his player grabbed him quick like! Though really I think HE was the one who liked you. He was totally checkin your butt out and all." The girl said finishing her apple and tossing the core into the trash.

The girl was smaller than any of them. She had short brown hair but that was covered up by a white hat that covered most of her hair, it hat deep pink stripes and pink tassels. She wore pink/purple cargo pants, and white top with the same stripes at her hat, her stomach was exposed. On her arms were thin black gauntlets that ran from her wrist to her elbow and had pink ribbons running along them.

"Keiji don't let him lead you on like that. Hey Rhia! Done cleanin yet?" She asked walking toward her.

"Hey Kunoichi, yeah I'm basically done. Hey Keiji, Magoichi, what did you guys get for dinner?" She asked walking to the island and leaning on it.

"Kunoichi you shouldn't just give away everything like that." Magoichi replied huffily as he buttoned his coat together.

"You weren't foolin me for a second!" Keiji boomed turning to face Rhiannon.

"We got some barbequey chicken things since we know you like them, some rice, chow mien, orange chicken, ribs, and plenty of steamed veggies!" Kunoichi replied taking Rhiannon's hand.

"Hey Rhia, wanna spar a few rounds after dinner?" Keiji called as Rhiannon was pulled from the room.

"Where are we going Kuno?" She asked as they entered to where the hallways separate.

"Oh you know, out of ear shot." She replied as they walked down the right hallway.

The hallway opened into a circular room with two staircases that lead up a second story. The second level was open and had white wood railings running from the staircases around to the second staircase. The ceiling was glass and showed the darkening night sky above. On both levels were various doors, and randomly places were small loveseats and various potted plants. Some lights were starting to pop on like street lights when the time of day changed.

Each door was a large double door, some were various colors, and others were plain white with pictures and other decorations on them. There were eight doors total, four on each level. One door on the second level opened, this door was a deep blue color with the word Rikku printed across it in black as well as other symbols below it.

Another man ran out of his hold his clothes in his hands and trying to cover his lower region. He had various scars on his tanned skin. He had deep crimson hair that hung around his face and a large red star on his left bicep. Various objects were being hurled from the open door, shoes, balls, and a wrench.

"Awl come on Rikku it was a joke!" He said slowing backing toward the stairs.

Kunoichi snickered and Rhiannon lowered her head. It was a mad-house here indeed.

"GENE STARWIND BEING MY BED NAKED, AGAIN, IS NOT A JOKE!" A girl shrieked as another wrench flew from the doorway.

"Oi! Want me to beat him up for you?" Kunoichi called.

Gene turned around his eyes widening.

"Oh what the hell?" He screamed running down the staircase and the hallway.

"Man that boy sure can run from trouble, eh Rhia?" Kunoichi said nudging Rhiannon in the ribs.

Rikku emerged from her room; her blond hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with a few of her bangs escaping across her forehead. She was dressed in an orange tank top and green shorts with tennis shoes on. Her bright green eyes were furious; she gathered up her tools and tossed them back into her room closing the door.

"Geez! I just finished up in the gym with Yuffie and I came back to my room to clean up and he was in there all laid out on the bed! Gene's a little too thick-headed sometimes. I mean he's either trying to seduce me or he's being a big meanie!" She fumed as she descended the stairs.

"Give the boy a break, huh. He likes ya, just too stupid to come out and say it." Kunoichi said shrugging.

Rikku sighed placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. Rhiannon yawned looking around the space; soft lights had now taken place of any shred of daylight. Voices were floating down the hallway, as well as booms of laughter. Kunoichi muttered something to Rikku before taking Rhiannon's hand again dragging her to the far side of the circle. Rikku had walked down the hallway, the laughter died but the voice grew louder.

"So what is that you needed to tell me Kuno?" Rhiannon asked.

"Well its something Kurama said I doubt I'm supposed to repeat it but hey you know me! Anyway, InuYasha…well we all know about that but it's not just the going back to school thing that's bothering him. See, that date you had toward the end of your last term has got him worried. He knows you've been talkin to him and he's just real jealous, you know?" Kunoichi said rapidly.

"So you're saying he's been pissy because he thinks some R.W. guy and I are going to hook up or something?" Rhiannon asked slightly annoyed again.

"Well it's not just him is the thing. Have you noticed the recluses around here? They're just worried that you'll spend all your time with him and neglect us…," her voice dropped off.

"You too?"

"Rhia…we're just…we don't want to end up…being adopted. We like it here!"

"A boy isn't going to make me abandon you guys. I'm not like the others, you know that."

"People change. They sent me to come and get you two."

Both girls jumped and turned around. A tall man in a black cloak, he had a fairly muscular build, and medium tan skin and piercing amber eyes. He also had an X shaped cut between his eyes, and small pointy ears. Icy blue hair, the bangs had been shoved back as mini spikes, the rest of it hung beyond his shoulders. He crossed his arms his face showing little emotion.

"Saix! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Rhiannon said clutching at her heart.

"Yeah, leave the ninjaing to the ninjas!" Kunoichi added sternly.

"My apologies, but it's time to eat," he replied.

Saix turned and walked back down the hallway seeming engulfed in what little darkness was there. The two girls looked at each other for a moment, Kunoichi started off first. Rhiannon took another look around the space before following after her. The two glass French doors had been opened and there was a lot of chatter floating in along with a nice warm breeze. While it was winter in the RW, the Complex World was still in fall. Kunoichi bounded through the doorway, a roar of voices followed. Rhiannon stepped across the threshold staring back at the seventeen faces, and the fire that was burning behind the table that had a face as well.

She looked around the patio for a moment as though still taking it in for the first time. The Tuscan theme of kitchen flowed out here as well, stone floors and deep cherry wood pillars that held up the wooden awning. From the awning hung crème colored curtains and flowed with the breeze. The length of the patio followed along the back of the house. There were various grills, outdoor games, tables, and chairs pushed into the corner behind her. The table took up most of the room, and Calcifer's fireplace mimic the one in the living room.

"Hey Rhia! Come on have a seat!" The dark-haired girl said patting the empty chair next to her.

"Don't you have manners, it's rude to keep people waiting," snapped another boy who sat with his chopsticks poised over a bowl of rice.

This boy had short brown hair that was hanging around his face. He had a black, circular metal eye patch over his right eye; his visible eye was a deep brown. He had on a simple black kimono the front was partly open showing some faded scars across his chest. He had his eye narrowed and smugness to his face and an air of arrogance as well.

Beside him was a pale, yellow hair boy with pale blue eyes he too wore an air smugness and an air of arrogance. He dressed in a simple grey vest with silver and green trim, underneath it was a plain why shirt and black slacks.

"Masamune! That's so rude!" the brown-haired, pigtailed girl who sat opposite the boy with the eye patch.

"Well I'm hungry and we've been sitting here for five minutes waiting on her!" He retorted.

"Why don't you just shut up and eat then." InuYasha hissed from the end of the table.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure whatever Rhiannon and Kunoichi were discussing was important." A boy with a smooth voice said rising from his seat.

He was lanky compared to most of the guys, well aside from the blonde boy by Masamune. He was chalky pale with untidy bronze-colored hair, liquid topaz eyes and dark shadows under his eyes and inhumanly beautiful. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows and faded blue jeans. He smiled as he pulled out her seat.

All of the girls sighed in a dreamy like way, the boys all scoffed except for Saix and another with long green hair, in a black tank-top like shirt that revealed most of his stomach he stared out at the meadow as though bored. The boy holding out the chaired chuckled as he motioned for Rhiannon to sit. She did so smiling politely back at him.

"It's not fair you know the undead can charm them with just being present." Magoichi muttered.

"Yep, we don't stand a chance with Edward around." Gene replied leaning back in his seat taking a long sip of his drink.

"Well it would help if you weren't a couple of idiots who only think about one thing." Rikku snapped glaring at Gene.

"True, the two of you could stand to be more like a gentleman if you want to get a woman's attention." Another dark-haired man commented lifting his glass to his lips.

His black hair was almost to the base of his neck hung neatly around his face. His sapphire eyes seemed to be laughing as he received glares from both Gene and Magoichi. He also wore a white button up shirt. The boy next to him had white hair that was just a little bit lower than his neck but hung around his face and mostly hid is aquatic blue eyes that seemed intent on staring at the ceiling. His shirt was black and zipped up and over it was a white vest with yellow accents.

"Well looks like the Howl has a point." Keiji chuckled raising his glass before downing its contents.

"Humph." The little blonde boy snuffed taking a bite of his chicken dish.

"Well since Draco and Masamune seem hungry, shall we eat?" Kurama asked polite as Edward resumed his seat.

"Sooo Rhia, I know you called that boy this morning. What did he say, huh?" The dark-hair girl prodded.

"Yuffie! It's not nice to spy!" The brown-haired girl said softly.

"Oh come on Xiao Qiao, you were with me!" Xiao blushed and began eating her own bowl of rice.

"Envy, aren't you hungry?" Rhiannon asked looking down at the green-haired boy who continued to stare at the meadow.

"Not really," he replied lazily.

"Hey Yuki, mind passing me the veggies?" Kunoichi asked the purple-haired boy two seats down and across from her.

"Of course Kunoichi," he replied lifting the bowl and passing it down toward her.

"It's good isn't it Riku?" Howl asked the rather silent Riku as he continued to eat.

"Oh he's just nervous about tomorrow! Penelo and he have to present their projects tomorrow. Usually Riku isn't so scared about presenting something; I guess he doesn't want to make a fool of himself around Penelo. Isn't that right?" Yuffie joked taking a bite of a rib.

Riku shot Yuffie a look from between his white strands. A few of the boys laughed, Keiji was sitting beside Riku and slapped him on the back nearly sending him into his plate but Riku quickly grasped the edges of the table. Howl sighed and continued to eat his food.

"Riku's got himself a little girlfriend, eh? Well, well, well!" Keiji boomed.

"Well it is none of our business now is it?" Yuki replied coolly.

"Thanks Yuki," Riku muttered regaining his composure.

"Oh sure, sure." Keiji nodded picking up his chopsticks.

"You have projects due your first day back?" Edward asked amused.

"Yeah, real slave drivers those teachers! Well Mr. Alvera anyway, he's the science teacher. He paired us off at the end of the term and gave us projects we had to presents. I got paired with Wakka…real genius, our project is over Photosynthesis. Really boring, so we did a slideshow. Riku and Penelo got…what was it Riku?" Yuffie asked leaning over the table to look down at him.

"Flowering Plant Reproduction," he muttered.

"Well best of luck to the both of you. And what about you Draco, Yuki, anything due?" Rhiannon said warmly shoving a piece of the barbeque chicken in her mouth.

"No nothing. Though I could stand to get a head-start on something tonight," Yuki replied.

"I have a potions essay and a chart for Astronomy, nothing hard." Draco replied smugly.

"Oh. Wow, maybe I should start reading for my class tonight too. I'd at least be prepared." Rhiannon mused.

"Prepared? How about being prepared for your Guardian exam?" InuYasha snapped downing his third plate of chow mien.

"Yeah! How do you expect to make it if you spend all your time in the R.W.?" Masamune asked resting an elbow on the table.

"HEY!! I could use another log here!" Calcifer called flickering up to make sure his was getting their attention.

"Here you are Calcifer." Howl rose from his seat placing to logs in front of the fire.

Calcifer reached out and pulled one of the logs toward him. The conversation seemed to go silent while everyone continued to finish off their food. Envy ate one plate of orange chicken then got up and disappeared inside shortly followed by Saix who took his empty plate with him. Riku, Yuki, Xiao Qiao, Draco, Magoichi, and Keiji finished a little bit later and took their plates and went inside as well.

Howl and Gene left next followed by Rikku and Kunoichi, Howl returned long enough to scoop up Calcifer with a fireplace shovel. Masamune and Yuffie left shortly after leaving Kurama, Edward, Rhiannon, and InuYasha. They sat quietly finishing their meals. Kurama rose from his seat picking up his plate.

"Shall I start the dishes?" He asked Rhiannon.

"No it's ok, I do them when everyone is done," she replied.

"I'll help; it's unfair for you to clean them alone." Kurama said smiling as he went inside.

"I'll help as well; you and Kurama could use the help." Edward chuckled as he gathered up his dishes and went inside.

Rhiannon sat quickly finishing off a bowl of rice and orange chicken. He however sat staring at her ready to lay in at anytime. So she set down her bowl and picked up her glass holding it out as though ready to make a toast, he growled.

"Here's to InuYasha, his lovable and yet under the wrong impression. Here's to him, for I'm sure he wishes nothing more than to carry me kicking and screaming back to Complex World to "study" for my exam. Cheers!" She raised the glass up then quickly drew to her lips finishing it.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He hissed his picking up his plate and storming toward her.

"I'm saying you need to relax. Honestly, do you realize we'll have been partners for two years come May? InuYasha you're the closest friend I've got whether you want to believe that or not. If I thought for one second of giving everything up to run off with some boy don't you think I'd tell you? Look, both places are important to me, unfortunately this world isn't as kind in waiting for me. I need this education here just as much as I need the training there. Don't you understand that?" She rose from her seat gathering up her dishes and offering her empty hand out to take his.

He thrust the plate into her hand turning and stalking off toward the meadow. He stopped as she turned to head inside, his hands balled into fists anger still pulsing through him. He wanted to just run off to clear his head; they'd been fighting like this for weeks…well ok from the first time they met. He thought Kagome was infuriating enough and he loved her.

But Rhiannon, well she just knew how to really piss him off but he still cared about her. They were family now; he had to accept that along with every other nut in that madhouse. But still, he hated the idea of her wandering off in that world of hers. Not just because of the boy who could take her away, but mostly because he still didn't trust that vampire.

"Damn it." He muttered looking back up at the house.

She was gathering up was few glasses had been left on the table. Clean, clean. He turned and stalked back up toward her. Might as well make amends anyway, even though he hated it. He hated a lot of things.

"Rhiannon, look if this is what you want then fine! I just don't like and I don't like the fact that the vampire is only one who can go out there with you." He said flatly.

She looked up, a little confused then bowed her head and turned around heading inside. The anger swelled up again, she didn't say anything back. Nothing like "Okay, I understand." or "You're an idiot!" Nope she said nothing just bowed her little head then went inside. He felt like ripping his own hair out, but he turned and ran off down the meadow. Women! Infuriating women!

Rhiannon quietly took the dishes back to the kitchen. She did stop by the opening to the living room. Keiji, Magoichi, Gene, Saix, and Masamune sat on the secular couch watching wrestling. Well everyone but Saix who sat calmly in the chair observing the game and the ruckus the other four were causing. They were placing bets on who would win the match. They were quite loud, Rhiannon giggled to herself thinking they could use some beers and various chips and stuff for such a thing. She continued on to the kitchen, Kurama and Edward had already started.

Kurama was washing and Edward was drying and then putting the dishes in their proper place. Of course they had a dishwasher, but it was rarely used. Everyone seemed to find doing it themselves easier rather than using some strange machine. (Though a few of them did know how to work it.) Both of them turned to look at her as she entered the room. She placed the dirty dishes in the soapy water Kurama was working with. Edward was finishing another plate and moved to put it away; Rhiannon took the plate from him and placed in the open cabinet.

"Well at least now we all have a job to do, right?" She said as Edward handed her another plate.

"So, InuYasha and you have another round?" Kurama asked handing a plate to Edward.

"Yeah, I don't think I helped it much. He tried to apologize, I had another bite of chicken stuffed in my mouth so all I could do was nod my head and turn around to swallow it. I was going to say something but I heard him run off again." She replied as Edward handed her the plate.

"Touchy," Edward commented as he was handed another plate.

"So anyway, why is Saix watching wrestling with the rowdy bunch?" Rhiannon asked putting the plate away.

"They dragged him there; I don't know why he didn't put up a fight." Edward replied as Kurama handed him the final dish.

"I'll go gather up the rest of the stuff on the table." Kurama said as he left the room.

A jumble of yells and such came from the living room. Edward yawned as he leaned against the counter top. Rhiannon placed one hand over her mouth looking at him almost sternly.

"Now Edward you're only doing that to make me do that. And tell why did you eat tonight, you never do." She said biting down on her lip to keep from yawning.

"It would have been a waste. Besides Rikku always makes me feel bad for not eating," He replied yawning again.

"Oh stop that!" She hissed succumbing to a yawn.

"But it's so much fun." He teased with a snicker yawning again.

Rhiannon made and unintelligible noise as she yawned again her eyes showing the clear annoyance she was feeling. Edward laughed, she stomped her foot crossing her arms. Kurama came back into the room looking from one to the other. He shrugged setting the items on the counter.

"I suppose we'll keep the leftovers?" He asked.

Though he didn't wait for the answer as he began placing the lids to the containers back on from their scattered places on the counter. He took the containers and placed them in the fridge; Rhiannon scooped up the empty dishes and dropped them into the water causing some of the water and suds to jump up from the basin splattering over her. Edward started to laugh even harder, Kurama turned around and put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing himself. Rhiannon glared at both of them and scooped up two handfuls of suds throwing them at the two of them. Edward caught his in the face and Kurama was hit on his chest. Both stared at her for a moment shocked then exchanged glances and sprang forward to grab some suds themselves.

Soon they were all throwing suds and water around the room. Pretty soon they were all sudsy and soaked. Kurama was leaning against the island, mostly hold on to with one hand the other wrapped around his waist while he laughed. Edward stood up doing his best to keep Rhiannon on her feet while she was slipping and sliding across the titled floor.

"We're how old again Edward?" Kurama asked after his laughter finally subsided.

"Old enough to know better," the vampire replied lifting Rhiannon up into his arms and gently placing her on the counter.

"Oh come on you had fun!" She teased flicking a last suds bubble at Edward's face.

"Yes, but did we get anything done? Well aside from washing some of the kitchen." Kurama replied standing up.

"Well then you two run along I'll finish this myself then!" She said as she hopped from the counter.

Just as quickly as she did she was sent crashing to her bottom. It took her moment to get up, the boys exchanges glances as to who should help her this time. Grabbing an edge of the island she rubbed her behind muttering "owie owie."

"Nope, I think you're officially done. Kurama can finish the dishes and after I've taken you to your room I'll clean up the rest of the mess. Sound fair?" Edward asked once again scooping the girl up into his arms.

She shuttered lightly, he was stone cold after all and being soaked it was not the best feeling in the world. Kurama shook his head as he started washing the dishes again watching from the corner of his eye as they left the room.

"I can walk you know." She protested.

"Yes, and then you'll slip again…more than likely on the stairs. You're just as clumsy as…,"

"Bella, I know you remind me more often than not. I can't help it I was born with two left feet! Besides if you cater to me too much I'll grow use to it and then what? You gonna stick to me like glue to make sure I don't get hurt? Sorry mister but around here a girl knows how to stand on her own two feet!" She said trying to jerk free of his grasp.

It was pointless, but she did manage to get a glare from him as he silently moved down the hallway to the girl's end of the house. Kunoichi and Xiao Qiao were resting on a loveseat looking up at the starry night. They said nothing as Edward climbed the staircase carrying Rhiannon who was still trying to squirm free. As Edward pushed open the large white doors in the center of the circular balcony Kunoichi leaned over to Xiao Qiao.

"Sooo the vampire once again escorts her struggling up her room. None of my business but I think she doesn't enjoy the forwardness of it. Am I right?"

"I think you're reading too much into it. Oh, if only my Zhou Yu were here he'd tell you the same. Oh my darling how I miss you!" Xiao claimed holding her hands to her heart.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes leaning back against the loveseat. Edward gently placed Rhiannon on her feet in the plushy crème colored carpet. Her room was spacious, and had a balcony that was open; its large white curtains were gently blowing in the night breeze. In the center was of course her bed, queen size with a dark wooden frame and pillars on which hung deep emerald green, translucent curtains. It matched the various hues of emerald green bedding. On either side of the bed were small night tables; on the right table were a lamp, alarm clock, and a book. On the right was a vase of orchids. Across from the bed was a small bookshelf that was turned into a DVD/game case with various TV guides and game walk-through guides.

On the wall hung a large flat-screen, next to that were sliding doors with full length mirrors, this led to a small walk-in closet. Across from the bed on right side (the left side was the balcony) as another door that led to the bathroom. Small shelves lined the walls with various objects like collector's dolls, my little ponies, books, and other glass shaped objects. Pictures and posters also hung on the walls. The largest of course was a poster from Sweeny Todd, the one of him walking down the London streets. Edward snickered every time he saw it, she wasn't obsessed…not in the least.

Rhiannon wheeled around, not slipping this time due to the carpet. Her hands flew to her hips and her eyes screamed her protest for her. Edward laughed placing a hand on the door frame. She growled under breath stalking to the bathroom door, flinging it open, and then slamming it shut. He laughed hard as he closed the door; she heard the low click then sighed in relief to be alone and stared at the bathroom. Black tiled walls and black and white marbled floor. There was a large white marble tub again the wall, it was big enough to hold at least five people and in the center next to the wall was a small shower head hanging over the tub.

Around the edges were various soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and other necessities. On the right side was a long counter with a large sink and a mirror that ran along the length of the counter. A hamper sat on the left side of the door as well as a small closet and a hanger holding a white, fluffy robe. She walked carefully to the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess sticking up and sticking to her face. Her mascara (which she rarely wore) was making its way down her cheeks. She sighed pushing her hair back and turning on the water.

--------------------------

**Author Notes:**

About Edward, this story was thought of before I saw the cast for the movie and before reading Breaking Dawn. Soo needless to say I did not have Robert Pattinson in mind while writing about Edward. ;; So him wandering around the Real World with Rhia seems perfectly fine to me :coughcough:. Okay I know someone would notice and say something but eh…

Other than that I've got nothing else to say!

~binasu


End file.
